


Hazy and Sick Love

by Doodlingloser



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: LGBT, Littlecloud - Freeform, M/M, ShadowClan, ShadowClan (Warriors), littlecloudxwhitethroat, whitethroat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlingloser/pseuds/Doodlingloser
Summary: After Shadowclan becomes devastated by a mysterious illness, Whitethroat falls ill with the unknown virus. Despite being miserable and sick, an unlikely friend helps Whitethroat recover his health. Through Littlecloud’s sacrifices and desire to help Whitethroat, an unexpected and unforgettable bond forms between the two cats.
Kudos: 8





	Hazy and Sick Love

**Author's Note:**

> There is SUCH a lack of Littlecloud X Whitethroat fics! I absolutely adore obscure and niche ships like these, and when I heard that people ship these two, I knew I had to write about them!  
> Just a really cute and fluffy sick fic. Short and simple!

Whitethroat was the sickest cat in Shadowclan. Even the black and white tom’s own family didn’t believe that he could withstand the sickness that decimated their clan.

The tom laid in Runningnose’s den. His fur was hot and sticky with fever and many cats believed he was unconscious.

While Whitethroat was almost unconscious, he mostly didn’t talk with his clanmates because he was mostly hopeless. He didn’t want to see his family, knowing that they were depressed and would surely be sick as he was one day. Runningnose guarded the den, informing cats to stay back to avoid this unknown illness that spread throughout the clan like wildfire. His efforts proved to be nearly worthless. The medicine den became even more filled with sick cats.

One night in particular confused Whitethroat. It all felt like a fever dream.

The young tom felt a paw prodding his side. Warily, he sat up.

It was Littlecloud.

Whitethroat was around the same age as Littlecloud and trained with him, but he didn’t know much about him. They weren’t “friends” and they didn’t even eat fresh kill together.

“What are you doing here? You’re not sick,” Whitethroat said in a hoarse voice.

“Shhh. I’m going to take you to a friend I know. She’s Thunderclan’s newest medicine cat. I’m sure she can help us.”

“Why Thunderclan?” Whitethroat found himself asking.

Littlecloud pointed his tail towards Runningnose, who had fallen and collapsed from tending to all the sick cats.

“Can he help you?”

“If he can’t, who else can?”

Littlecloud rolled his blue eyes. “Please trust me. You’re the sickest cat in camp. I know Cinderpelt will help you. She helped me.”

“She helped you? When were you sick?”

Littlecloud hissed. “Can we please get going? I want to help you. I was sick and just didn’t tell anyone! I saw Cinderpelt and she made me better. Now be quiet and let’s get going!”

Despite being in an altered state of mind, Whitethroat had to admit he was shocked. He always thought of Littlecloud as a very quiet and shy cat.

Littlecloud seemed to notice the surprise in Whitethroat’s eyes. He looked away. “Look, Whitethroat. I don’t normally act this way. I just... care about you a lot. Okay? I want you to get better.”

Whitethroat didn’t know what to say. He nodded his head and wordlessly followed his clanmate. No cat noticed them slip out of camp. They were either too overwhelmed by the sickness or grief.

Whitethroat didn’t remember what happened afterwards. He only remembered that the travel to the Thunderclan border was long and hard. He collapsed and immediately went to sleep in the makeshift nest Littlecloud made him.

The following days were a hazy blur. He didn’t eat and only drank whenever Littlecloud would bring him moss soaked with water. He remembered meeting a small gray she-cat who he thought was Cinderpelt, but he always felt too tired to greet her.

Every time Cinderpelt brought him herbs, he always felt too weak to lick them up. Littlecloud would always nudge his head a little and encourage him to lap them up.

“Come on, Whitethroat. You want to get better, do you?”

Whitethroat would always fall asleep after eating the herbs, and became drowsy at listening to Littlecloud and Cinderpelt murmur in hushed voices about his condition.

One morning, Whitethroat finally felt better. His bones still ached and his paws still felt sore, but he realized he was able to sit up and quickly drink the water Littlecloud had brought him.

Littlecloud, who was asleep next to him, stirred in his nest. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Yes.”

Whitethroat, for the first time, was confident in his reply. Littlecloud began to purr loudly.

“Looks like Cinderpelt’s herbs did do the trick.”

Whitethroat peered at his clanmate curiously. He was the same brown tabby tom that he trained as an apprentice with. But this time, there was something in his blue eyes that Whitethroat just now noticed. Was that-?

There was still one question burning in Whitethroat’s mind after all of this.

“Littlecloud, why did you bring me here?”

Littlecloud looked surprised. “Whitethroat, you must still be sick with a fever.”

Whitethroat quickly shook his head. “No. For the first time, I can think clearly. Why did you choose to help me? You never bothered to talk with me before.”

Littlecloud shamefully looked away. “Well, I know I never hung around you or your friends but I always thought you were really brave and nice.”

This was news to Whitethroat. His ears shot up in reply.

“This might seem weird, but I like you, Whitethroat. And I liked you back when we were training to be warriors.”

Whitethroat didn’t know how to reply. The thought of Littlecloud liking him never occurred to the young tom, nor did the thought that he could potentially return Littlecloud’s feelings.

And yet, all that happened over the past few sunrises made Whitethroat look at Littlecloud differently. Instead of the small, timid tom he saw in camp, he saw this same small tom, but one who was brave. Despite his small size, he had brought him to the Thunderclan border all this way to save him. Whitethroat’s heart was filled with admiration.

Instead of telling Littlecloud how he felt, Whitethroat just pressed closer. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was just shy and nervous. You never payed attention to me, so I didn’t think you felt the same way.”

“Oh, Littlecloud. I’m so sorry.”

Nervously, Whitethroat pressed closer to the young tom and started licking his fur, a gesture Whitethroat hadn’t done to any cat.

“I don’t act this way often...”

“You’ve got that right.”

Whitethroat looked up at Littlecloud’s blue eyes and thought he saw a glimpse of teasing in them. He narrowed his eyes and started playfully tugging on his ear.

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop,” Littlecloud purred.

The tension between the two was settled after that, and they didn’t need to say anything. The silence filled the gap between them, and all the words left unspoken were spoken.


End file.
